


Vacation

by FloingMachines



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of past Shaysima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, Delphine's only on vacation.<br/>(Post 3x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops

            Maybe it would’ve been all right. Maybe she would’ve gotten over it if it hadn’t been brought up all the sudden and ripped her out of some stupid fantasy where she was just away studying science somewhere and that she was just on vacation. That’s what she told herself. She was on vacation.

            Cosima of course was the only person who knew at the moment. It was Christmas and they were all in Felix’s loft sitting around the tree laughing and sharing moments and having the time of their lives except for Cosima. Every fiber in her being nagged that she was lying to herself and of course she was, what was she expected to do? She was lying to herself and she ached because of it she felt like she was getting sucked right out of the moment.

            Just like Delphine.

            It was late at night when she had gotten the phone call. She had just broken up with Shay and to her surprise she wasn’t upset. The way she was feeling was more guilt for abandoning the other woman for one who might not even have the time to love her back than anything else.

            She was curled up in bed, half asleep and her clone phone rang. She picked it up, blinking a few times before slipping on her glasses and answering.

            “Hello?” Her voice was scratchy.

            “Hi Chicken.” Mrs. S’s voice was soft on the other end of the phone and she blinked a couple times in surprise.

            “Hey, Siobhan what’s up? Are you all right? Is it about Kira?”

            “Can you meet me outside?” Her voice was cracking and Cosima’s eyebrows scrunched together.

            “Yeah, yeah, S. Just let me put on some clothes and I’ll be right there.”

            The phone clicked off and she slipped off the bed and picked up a pair of leggings and a huge shirt for a band she didn’t even know and threw them on before wrapping her dreadlocks into a tight bun and grabbing the phone off the nightstand. She shoved her feet into some boots as she walked out the door of her apartment and down the stairs.

            Outside Siobhan was sitting in a sedan, the car running, and music quietly playing. Cosima approached slowly and then tapped on the passenger window lightly.

            Mrs. S jumped when Cosima tapped before smiling with a forced smile and unlocking the car doors. Cosima slid into the passenger seat.

            “What’s wrong?” She asked.

            “Buckle up Cosima.” She said and Cosima pulled the seatbelt over her before Mrs. S muttered something under her breath. She could’ve sworn it sounded something like _I don’t want to lose both of you_.

            The car started off down the street and Cosima sat awkwardly in the passenger seat, fiddling with the seatbelt strap. Something was very, very wrong.

            “Hey, S. What’s wrong?” She asked again, leaning forward and looking at the other woman.

            The car took a turn down a street, heading towards the DYAD building.

            “I got a call a few minutes ago.” Siobhan shook her head and sighed. “And got a picture from a security camera.”

            “Security camera?”

            Siobhan parked the car just outside the parking garage. Siobhan leapt out of the car and Cosima followed, wondering why S was opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator. They were moving up the steps at a quick pace and it only took a minute to reach the fourth floor.

            She bolted out into the parking garage before reaching and grabbing a pistol and holding it out in front of her. Cosima stayed behind her as they moved forward slowly, weaving in and out of the cars. There was no one here, but a rock was forming in Cosima’s stomach. They wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t a reason.

            Then she saw it.

            “Oh god!” She choked out and stumbled forward.

            Delphine was crumpled against a white sedan, blood staining the paint job, and her bag a few feet in front of her. She broke into a sprint, trying to get closer, if she could save her. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening.

            “Cosima, no!” Siobhan tried to grab her, but she was already halfway there, tears threatening to spill over and she slowed down as she neared the body.

            “Delphine?” Her voice sounded broken. It sounded like a thousand broken glass shards splintered everywhere.

            Delphine’s head turned slowly and she jumped.

            “Oh, Cosima.” She breathed before coughing, a little bit of blood spilling out of the corner of her mouth.

            Cosima rushed over and knelt next to her, grabbing on of Delphine’s hands and lacing it with hers and peeling back the stained blouse to reveal a bullet wound in her stomach. She pressed her other hand to the wound as Delphine shook her head and made a sound that sounded something like a twisted laugh.

            “Delphine we can save you, we have time.” She pleaded, looking into her dull eyes. “Delphine, c’mon, look at me.”

            Delphine’s eyes locked with hers.  

            “I’m sorry, _mon amour_.”

            “No, no Delphine you don’t get to do this. You don’t get to quit now.” She squeezed her hand tighter, biting her lower lip. “Delphine, you stay with me!” Her voice was growing more hoarse.

            “I’m already gone, Cosima.” Her voice was barely a whisper and she seemed to be somewhere else.

            “Delphine don’t leave me.” It was more of a desperate cry than anything else.

            Delphine smiled a little before looking at Cosima longingly. “ _Je t’aime_.” She whispered.

            Cosima felt her hand go limp in hers. Somewhere she was aware of Siobhan’s hand on her shoulder and the tears streaming down her face as sobs wracked her body. She might’ve screamed somewhere too, something completely incoherent, but of course it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter. Delphine was gone.

            Cosima squeezed her hand again. “I love you too.”

            She told herself Delphine was just on vacation. That was all it was. She was somewhere, doing what she loved, and she was happy. That was what it took to get Cosima through the day. She swore she’d see her again, swore that one day it would be alright. One day she might get to Delphine that she loved her too.

            “Auntie Cosima?” Kira’s voice jarred her from her thoughts and she was so surprised that she almost snapped the stem on her glass of champagne.

            “Yeah, Kira?” She smiled and Kira grinned back, Sarah playing with Kira’s hair.

            “Where’s Delphine?”

            They all exchange looks. Sarah looks confused as does Cal and Felix. Mrs. S’s mouth is drawn into a thin line and Alison looks somewhat like she doesn’t even care. Helena pauses too, not sure how to react to the situation.

            “She’s on vacation.” Her voice is weak as she says it. She stands up shakily. “Excuse me.”

            The conversation resumes and she slips into Felix’s bathroom, falling into the tub, holding back sobs. Delphine was gone. Delphine was gone.

            She took out her phone and turned it on, opening the camera app. One of her albums isn’t labeled and she opens it and another wave of tears streams down her face.

            It’s Delphine. She’s sitting on a stool in the lab, goggles on her face and curls falling into her eyes. She’s mid-laugh.

            Next picture.

            It’s Delphine again and it’s an older picture. It’s from that first day in her apartment and Delphine is sprawled on the floor with books around her and a cigarette dangling from her mouth. She’s smiling like she has a happy little secret and if you looked close enough at the photo you could see one small hickey forming on her collarbone.

            Next picture.

            Delphine. It’s a sequence of pictures from when Delphine raided her phone, taking selfies and making ridiculous faces and halfway through Cosima joins in and it ends with them kissing and _god_ it looks so real and what she wouldn’t give to have her back…

            It continues like that for what seems like forever, her collapsed in the bathtub and crying over Delphine. It’s like the beginning all over again, her crying alone and unsure of where or what to do next.

            She wipes her eyes and nose with her shirtsleeve and takes a shaky breath. She can do this.

            Cosima shoves her phone in her back pocket and takes another breath. She can do this.

            After all, Delphine’s only on vacation.

           


End file.
